


Low Bars

by TheCookieMonster77



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Epistolary, Gen, M/M, Slow Burn, in which its a romance chat fic ft everyone but the pairing texting each other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-02 19:05:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8679826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCookieMonster77/pseuds/TheCookieMonster77
Summary: (9:32 am) Back to Hasetsu already, hmm?(9:33 am) we had a good run, you and me(9:35 am) thick as thieves, brothers in all but blood, blazing through the skies like fireworks(9:36 am) we never should’ve been torn apart but alas, fate is cruel!(9:39 am) Is this just because you didn’t get to hug me goodbye at the airport?(9:40 am) YES 
Chat fic in which Yuuri screams over his hot coach and Phichit replies with everything but useful advice.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> alternatively titled: "How to be completely useless in 200 characters or less"
> 
> *all times are according to Japan's timezones
> 
> Phichit  
>  _Yuuri_  
>  **Viktor**  
>  Yurio  
>  _Yuuko_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yuri!!! on Ice.**

* * *

**March 26th  
**

(9:32 am) back to Hasetsu already, hmm?

(9:33 am) we had a good run, you and me

(9:35 am) thick as thieves, brothers in all but blood, blazing through the skies like fireworks

(9:36 am) we never should’ve been torn apart but alas, fate is cruel!

_(9:39 am) Is this just because you didn’t get to hug me goodbye at the airport?_

(9:40 am) YES

(9:41 am) YOU TOLD ME ID GET ONE LAST GOODBYE HUG

(9:43 am) I DID NOT GET A GOODBYE HUG

_(9:47 am) I’m sorry!_

_(9:49 am) I didn’t want to risk missing my plane_

(9:49 am) MISSING YOUR PLANE??!?

(9:51 am) WHAT ABOUT MISSING ME??!!?!?

_(9:55 am) I’m sorry_

_(9:56 am) I just_

_(9:59 am) Wanted to be home_

(10:04 am) oh yeah, it’s been 5 years for you, right?

_(10:05 am) Yeah_

(10:08 am) say hello to your parents and Mari for me! Minako too!

(10:10 am) I miss you Yuuri but I’m genuinely happy you're back home after being gone for so long

(10:11 am) happy homecoming Yuuri

_(10:13 am) Thanks :)_

(10:21 am) aaaaaaaaaand my stomach thinks its a whale and its mating season. I’m gonna go find food now, brb!

 

(10:53 am) CIAO CIAO IS IN THE BARBER SHOP I REPEAT CIAO CIAO IS IN THE BARBER SHOP

(10: 55 am) YUURI THIS IS A RED ALERT CIAO CIAO I S I N T H E B A R B E R S H O P

_(10:58 am) I_

_(10:58 am) What??????_

(11:01 am) [image sent]

(11:02 am) [image sent]

(11:04 am) RED ALERT RED ALERT R E D A L E R T

_(11:07 am) ????_

_(11:09 am) Okay????????_

(11:10 am) Y U U R I

(11:12 am) THIS IS A MATTER OF INTERNATIONAL IMPORTANCE

(11:13 am) IMAGINE CIAO CIAO WITHOUT HIS HAIR

(11:14 am) !!!!!!!!!!!!!

_(11:16 am) Why_

_(11:19 am) Why would you force this image on me_

(11:21 am) NOW DO YOU SEE THE IMPORTANCE OF THIS!!!!

(11:22 am) CIAO CIAO WITHOUT HIS HAIR IS LIKE ICE CREAM WITHOUT SUGAR

(11:25 am) BIZARRE AND WRONG AND FULL Owait nevermind its not him

(11:26 am) the dudes chin is all wrong lmao

(11:26 am) my bad!!

_(11:31 am) …_

_(11:31 am) I’m going back to work_

(11:33 am) wait what

(11:35 am) come on Yuuri don’t ignore me!!

(11:36 am) Yuuriiiiiiiiii

 

_(2:24 pm) Okay I’m back_

_(2:32 pm) Phichit????_

(2:34 pm) I cannot BELIEVE you would abandon me like that

(2:37 pm) we’re the three musketeers! the three amigos! no ones left behind!

_(2:39 pm) There’s literally only two of us_

(2:41 pm) that’s besides the point u butt

_(2:44 pm) I’ll go back to work_

(2:45 pm) WAIT NO

(2:46 pm) bby come back~~

_(2:48 pm) Is sad I can hear you singing that song in my head when you sent that?_

(2:49 pm) it’s a song?????

_(2:51 pm) I don’t know?_

_(2:53 pm) You’re always singing it, I just presumed it was_

(2:55 pm) huh weird

(2:56 pm) it was some big hit in the 70s according to google

(2:57 pm) anyways

_(2:58 pm) Wait isn't it super late in Detroit right now??_

(3:01 pm) pffbt its only midnight

_(3:02 pm) What no, not pffbt!!_

_(3:04 pm) That's so late you need sleep, go to sleep Phichit._

(3:05 pm) ehhhhhhhh not that important

_(3:09 pm) No, sleep is a human necessity needed to help our brains operate at full capacity and you need 7-8 hours of it!!_

(3:11 pm) …the fact that I know you actually looked that up just now.........lmao

(3:12 pm) k but seriously it's cool

(3:14 pm) it's off season, finals are done, I can just sleep all day it cool

(3:20 pm) oh jeeze I can feel your disapproving mom vibes from here sseriously it's fine lol

(3:20 pm) I went to bed wayyyy later last night, this is nothing

_(3:20 pm) What?!_

_(3:20 pm) When did you go to bed last night???_

(3:22 pm) …shit

(3:23 pm) decline to comment

_(3:25 pm) Phichit!!!!!_

(3:27 pm) sorry mom!

(3:28 pm) netflix is so addictive (>.<)

(3:28 pm) insta too

( _3:31 pm) Oh jeeze, how are you taking care of yourself without me around?_

(3:34 pm) don’t worry Yuuri, I’ll text you everyday to let you know I haven’t died of heartsickness!

_(3:36 pm) I’m more worried you’ll forget to sleep_

_(3:36 pm) And eat_

_(3:37 pm) Then you'll waste away until you’re just a couple of skeleton thumbs clicking away on a dead phone_

(3:40 pm) don’t you dare bring in the skeleton war meme i s2g

_(3:42 pm) [image sent]_

_(3:42 pm) Over my dead body >:) _

(3:43 pm) NO

(3:43 pm) NOT AGAIN

(3:43 pm) N O

_(3:45 pm) You're no fun_

(3:49 pm) *im the reasonable one in this relationship who knows when to mOVE ON FROM DEAD MEMES

_(3:51 pm) …_

_(3:51 pm) >:) _

(3:53 pm) ?????????

_(3:55 pm) Badum-tush_

(3:58 pm) k seriously what diNO

(3:58 pm) NONONONONONO

_(4:01 pm) You started this_

(4:03 pm) Y O U S UC K

_(4:04 pm) Hehe_

(4:08 pm) NOPE NUH UH NOT DOING THIS

(4:09 pm) [link sent]

_(4:12 pm) What's this?_

(4:14 pm) a distraction from your horrible evil ways, die over this instead

(4:15 pm) WAIT FUCJ

(4:16 pm) DONT YOU DARE SAY ANYTHING ABOUT THAT HORRIBLE MEME

_(4:19 pm) Okay okay I won't haha_

(4:21 pm) thank you

(4:22 pm) okay but seriously watch the video the vocals are??????? so amazing?????????

_(4:29 pm) Wow_

_(4:30 pm) It took me a few minutes to realize they had no instruments_

_(4:33 pm) The leads have such amazing range too_

_(4:33 pm) !_

_(4:57 pm) Phichit?_

_(4:57 pm) You there?????_

 

(11:46 pm) AAAAAAA SORRY!

(11:48 pm) I passed out, I didn’t mean to leave you hanging!

(11:51 pm) and yes to everything you just said!!! It’s so great, I love this group (*´ч ` *)

 

**March 27th  
**

(2:34 am) [link sent]

(4:26 am) [link sent]

(4:27 am) [link sent]

(4:29 am) SOMEONE HOLD ME

(4:29 am) BABY PANDAS ARE TOO CUTE IM DYING

 

_(7:52 am) Well someone’s having fun making the keeper’s life hell_

(7:56 am) THEYRE SO CUTE

(7:57 am) AND CHUBBY

(7:59 am) T H E Y R O L L

(8:02 am) ROLLROLLROLL

_(8:04 am) I think they’re kinda mean_

_(8:06 am) Just look at the poor keeper_

(8:07 am) Y U U R I

(8:09 am) THOSE PANDAS ARE CUTE PURE BEANS OF SUNSHINE AND HAPPINESS

(8:11 am) THEYRE GOOD PRECIOUS CINNAMON ROLLS OF BEAUTY AND WONDERFUwait youre making fun of me

_(8:13 am) Yup <3 _

(8:15 am) RUDE

_(8:19 am) :p_

_(8:19 am) You’re lively this morning haha_

(8:25 am) I’m on a caffeine high and browsing netflix

(8:27 am) I should not have taken all those free coffees, tems too much even for me

(8:27 am) *tens

_(8:33 am) Oh jeeze_

_(8:33 am) My heart aches just thinking about it_

(8:34 am) yeah but you’re old

(8:35 am) old man Yuuri (￣ω￣ )

_(8:37 am) When did you get mean Phichit_

(8:40 am) I’m not mean, I’m a truther

_(8:43 am) What_

_(8:45 am) What does that even mean??_

(8:47 am) that I’m right

 

(10:05 am) did you abandon me again?

 

_(5:16 pm) Oops sorry, I didn't mean to leave you for so long. Mari put me to work_

_(5:17 pm) Though you deserved it :p_

(5:20 pm) Fair lol

_(5:22 pm) Oh dear god you're up later than last night_

_(5:23 pm) Seriously Phichit sleeeeeep_

(5:25 pm) …

(5:26 pm) remember like two months ago at midterms?

(5:28 pm) we went out for ice cream w Jake Andy and Clara?

_(5:31 pm) Yeah????_

(5:34 pm) the next time you lot try to claim _I'm_ the mom friend, I'm whipping out screenshots of this convo

_(5:35 pm) Fair enough :p_

_(5:37 pm) But seriously sleep, I'll be here later_

(5:40 pm) yeh actually my room is spinning mkay mom

(5:41 pm) [image sent]

(5:41 pm) gnight selfie!

_(5:45 pm) How do you still take amazing selfies even though it's some godawful zombie hour in the morning?_

_(5:46 pm) What the hell dude_

(5:48 pm) hehehe what's a master without his secrets~~~~

_(5:49 pm) You suck_

(5:49 pm) <3<3<3

 

**March 28th  
**

...

(12:43 am) [image sent]

(12:45 am) [image sent]

(12:46 am) [image sent]

_(7:34 am) Phichit_

_(7:35 am) Why did you send me 37 photos of the campus????_

(7:44 am) I MISS YOU YUURI

(7:47 am) pretend you're on campus with me

(7:50 am) or better, send me pics of everywhere you go so I know what you're up to

_(7:54 am) No_

(7:55 am) [image sent]

(7:55 am) but yuuriiiiiiiii (TT.TT )

_(7:58 am) Your puppy eyes are adorable but no_

(8:01 am) [image sent]

(8:01 am) is try 2 working~~

_(8:05 am) Phichit_

_(8:06 am) I work in an onsen think about what you're saying_

(8:20 am) I

(8:21 am) oh god

_(8:24 am) E x a c t l y_

 

(11:36 am) [image sent]

(11:36 am) start running

_(11:38 am) Oh shit thanks_

_(11:41 am) Wait you follow Mari on twitter?_

(11:42 am) she's hilarious

(11:43 am) and I need to warn you when your sister’s out for your blood of course

_(11:44 am) Much appreciated_

(11:46 am) np sarge (￣^￣)ゞ

(11:46 am) why does she want revenge anyways what'd you do????????

_(11:47 am) She deserved it_

(11:54 am) you're still not telling me what you did???????????

(12:07 pm) you know at first I was mad you made me dig thru her twitter to find out but now I understand

(12:07 pm) you're ashamed

(12:07 pm) just as you should be

(12:09 pm) you 100% deserve all of this btws I should not have warned you

_(12:13 pm) Some friend you are_

(12:14 pm) oh now he texts back

_(12:16 pm) I had to find a hiding spot and barricade the door I was busy_

(12:17 pm) where are you?????

_(12:19 pm) I'm not telling you you'll tell Mari_

_(12:19 pm) Traitor_

(12:23 pm) I'm not a traitor yet you have to tell me first so I can betray you

(12:23 pm) THEN I'm a traitor

_(12:24 pm) I thought you were my friend Phichit what the hell_

(12:28 pm) y o u s p o i l e d a g e n t c a r t e r

(12:29 pm) whats even the point of pirating it for her if youre just gonna betray her like that

(12:29 pm) no one deserves that u jerk

_(12:32 pm) They do when they put salt in my cookies_

_(12:33 pm) And when has spoiling a series ever warranted being forced to clean up guests' puke?_

(12:35 pm) YOU SPOILED THE FINALE

(12:35 pm) RIGHT WHEN SHE WAS GETTING INTO IT TOO

(12:36 pm) D U D E

_(12:39 pm) Oh shush she’s only into it because it’s Hayley Atwell and she’s super gay_

(12:40 pm) well yeah duh

(12:40 pm) its Hayley Atwell

_(12:41 pm) True_

_(12:43 pm) I just don’t see why spoilers are that bad when she’s only gonna be swooning over the maCRAP IM FOUBD BEYE_

(12:43 pm) GO MARI GO

 

_(2:15 pm) I cannot believe_

_(2:15 pm) I do not deserve_

(2:18 pm) cleaning bathrooms builds character dear

_(2:19 pm) I_

(2:19 pm) <3

_(2:22 pm) You are a cruel cruel man Phichit_

(2:24 pm) yes but I'm too cute for anyone to ever believe you (✿´ ꒳ ` )

_(2:27 pm) I will expose you to the world one day. Mark my words_

(2:29 pm) mhmmmmmm~~

 

(2:43 pm) wait idk what time it is there, is the mens fs gonna start soon?

_(2:47 pm) Nah it's not even three yet, we have four and a half hours_

(2:29 pm) oh dang nevermind then

(2:30 pm) I was gonna stay up and watch it live with you but it's almost midnight and I have to sleep soon (⌣_⌣,)

_(2:32 pm) Ah okay_

_(2:33 pm) Living on opposite sides of the world does not make for upholding traditions :(_

(2:36 pm) I KNOOOOW (TT.TT )

(2:37 pm) it's so weird watching worlds without you I miss you bae

_(2:40 pm) <3 _

_(2:43 pm) When are you going to watch the fs?_

(2:44 pm) I'm not sure??????

(2:45 pm) I messed up the time zones I thought I'd just stay up late and watch them tonight

(2:47 pm) I'll prooooobs watch it tomorrow after lunch when I'm free????? I dunno if you'll be up then tho

_(2:51 pm) Watch it even if I'm not up and just livetweet it to me_

_(2:54 pm) Minako will probably want me to watch it with her anyways so then I'll just catch up on your messages and we can talk afterwards_

(2:56 pm) I...yea that works

(2:57 pm) not the same but idk how we could watch it at the same time (｡•́︿•̀｡)

_(3:01 pm) Sorry :(_

(3:03 pm) no you're fine this isn't your fault at all??????

(3:03 pm) just a little bummed I don't get to watch it with my bestie <3

(3:05 pm) kay I actually have to sleep now if I want to be useful at all tomorrow so I'll talk to ya later!

(3:06 pm) gnight selfie!

(3:06 pm) [image sent]

_(3:14 pm) You're a gorgeous asshole, I hope you know that_

 

(10:38 pm) uhhhhh

(10:40 pm) I don't have time rn to check but I'm like 103% sure the men's fs happened???????

(10:41 pm) but????? you haven't said???????? anything????????

(10:41 pm) *said anything on here

(10:41 pm) didn’t you watch it??

(10:47 pm) Yuuri???????????????

(11:04 pm) you there????????????????????

 

**March 29th  
**

(3:27 am) oooooohh there’s a new video trending

(3:31 am) apparently someone skated Viktors fs prwAIT THATS YOU??????!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is 10000000% saff's fault. huge shout out to my roomie for being the best, silv for helping me w names even tho she's not in the fandom, and my wonderful beta Pumpkin who I adore w all my heart <33
> 
> [writing tumblr](http://77-cookies.tumblr.com/)   
>  [precious bby pandas](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R6FLA0igGm0&app=desktop)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *all times according to Japan's timezones
> 
> Phichit  
>  _Yuuri_  
>  **Viktor**  
>  Yurio  
>  _Yuuko_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yuri!!! on Ice.**

* * *

**March 29th**

(5:26 am) duuuuuude your rendition of Stay Close to Me is awesome I've watched it like six times it's so good

 

(9:13 am) Yuuri???????

   


**March 31st**

(11:26 am) hey Yuuri, I haven't heard from you for a few days, you doing alright?

  


**April 1st**

(1:36 pm) sorry to bug, but I know how you love paint mixing videos and I found a few good ones so

(1:36 pm) [link sent]

(1:37 pm) [link sent]

(2:04 pm) ooh actually, this whole account has a lot of great ones so:

(2:04 pm) [link sent]

   
 

**April 2nd**

(5:13 am) duuuuuude the video of you skating Stay Close to Me is trending again !!!!!!!

(5:13 am) omg so many ppl have watched it, everybody's talking about it

   
 

**April 4th**

(2:15 pm) hey Yuuri, you don't have to talk if you don't want to, but I haven't heard from you in a week and I just wanted to see if you're doing okay?

 

_(12:47 pm) Ah sorry, I didn't mean to disappear on you for so long_

(12:59 pm) AAAH HI YUURI!!

(12:59 pm) and dude don't worry about it, it cool

(1:00 pm) you doing alright?

_(1:02 pm) Yeah_

_(1:03 pm) Oh and I'm late to this (sorry), but thanks for the paint mixing videos, they're really helpful_

(1:05 pm) no worries man, it's fine if you need a break from stuff for a bit

(1:06 pm) and aahh I'm glad you liked them!

_(1:08 pm) Yeah, my phone’s been going nuts since the video went viral it's so stressful_

_(1:09 pm) I've had to block so many numbers ugh_

(1:11 pm) dude I'm sorry, that suuucks

_(1:11 pm) Yeah_

(1:12 pm) do you need to vent?

_(1:14 pm) I’d rather not talk about it right now actually? I don't want to think about it_

_(1:20 pm) I don't know, can you distract me?_

(1:20 pm) brooo I g o t y o u

_(1:21 pm) Thank you!_

(1:24 pm) I never heard what you think of Viktors short program

_(1:24 pm) Oh gosh it was amazing??_

(1:25 pm) I KNOW RIGHT?!

(1:25 pm) I bet someone~ especially loved his costume~~

_(1:27 pm) Dark clothes make his limbs stretch out for miles and his hair gleam ugh he's so pretty_

(1:28 pm) he really is

(1:28 pm) okay onto the part I know you're dying to talk about lol

(1:29 pm) what'd you think of his short program skating go

_(1:29 pm) Absolutely gorgeous_

_(1:30 pm) His jumps were perfect as always but I really loved his step sequences! I don't know what was different but they were even more enchanting than usual_

(1:32 pm) they wereeee

(1:32 pm) that sequence after the Ina Bauer was s t u n n i n g

_(1:33 pm) Yes same!! That was my favorite part of the whole program, it was so beautiful_

(1:35 pm) I think my only criticism is that he seemed a little…listless????

(1:35 pm) like his heart wasn't in it as much as it could be

_(1:38 pm) Actually I thought that was one of the main draws of his program?_

(1:38 pm) really?????

_(1:40 pm) Mhmm. Especially in conjunction with Stay Close to Me. It's like his short program is when he lost his spark for life and Stay Close to Me is him looking for that someone who will reignite it_

(1:43 pm) ohhhh dude good point I didn't even think of it like that

_(1:44 pm) Well that's what I got from it at least_

(1:48 pm) I love it!!

(1:48 pm) brb I gotta go rewatch his short program with that in mind

_(1:51 pm) Pffft well Mari’s calling me to come help, so have fun!_

 

(2:14 pm) DUDE YOURE SO RIGHT IM !!!!!!!!

_(2:22 pm) Hehehe_

 

(4:37 pm) oh hey Yuuri, I found another good paint mixing channel and some cute animal videos

(4:37 pm) want links?

_(4:41 pm) Please!!_

(4:43 pm) [link sent]

(4:43 pm) [link sent]

(4:44 pm) [video sent]

_(4:46 pm) THANK YOU_

(4:47 pm) aaaaaand now I sleep, gnight bae!

_(4:47 pm) <3 _

 

(11:16 pm) [image sent]

(11:16 pm) good morning selfie~

_(11:20 pm) Hello cuties!_

(11:21 pm) awwww thank you!!

_(11:23 pm) I was talking to the hamsters_

_(11:23 pm) That other guy is okay I guess_

(11:25 pm) I??????? CANNOT BELIEVE????????????

_(11:25 pm) :p_

(11:26 pm) MY CHILDREN GOT THEIR BEAUTY FROM THEIR MOTHER THANK YOU VERY MUCH

_(11:28 pm) Then consider this your punishment for naming them Muffin, Marshmallow, and George_

(11:28 pm) that's fair

_(11:29 pm) Hehe_

_(11:29 pm) So how’s your morning going?_

(11:31 pm) well other than your RUDE insinuation that I am not the most adorable being on this planet

_(11:31 pm) <3 _

(11:32 pm) it's going pretty great!

(11:32 pm) slept in, my children love me the way I deserve,,

_(11:34 pm) Oh jeeze Phichitttt_

(11:35 pm) kk I'm done lol (σ･з･)σ

(11:37 pm) ooh also also, I found a super awesome song this morning, you interested?

_(11:38 pm) Of course!_

(11:39 pm) [link sent]

_(11:39 pm) Thank you!_

_(11:42 pm) DID YOU SERIOUSLY SEND ME A RICKROLL??!_

_(11:45 pm) OH GOD IT WONT STOP PLAYING WHY WONT IT STOP PLAYING ARGH_

(11:47 pm) y would you want it to stop it is a beautiful song of love and happiness

_(11:47 pm) B L O C K E D_

  


**April 5th**

(1:42 am) are you asleep right now?

(1:47 am) DANG IT

 

(8:42 am) hey Yuuri

_(8:42 am) No_

(8:43 am) so I was thWHAT

(8:43 am) but Yuuriiiiiiiii

_(8:45 am) No I know that tone, I'm not getting dragged into this nope_

(8:46 am) we're texting what tone

_(8:48 am) Says the one who claims his soul shines through everything_

(8:48 am) okay true it does

(8:51 am) but ANYWAYS

_(8:51 am) No_

(8:53 am) you don't even know what I'm going to say tho!!!! ಠ╭╮ಠ

_(8:56 am) The last time you were ~thinking~ we ended up at Niagara Falls at two am and snuck across the Canadian border three times_

_(8:58 am) I still have not figured out how we crossed the border three times and still ended up back in the US_

_(9:01 am) Hell I still haven't figured out how the gas station takeover figured into that either_

_(9:02 am) So_

_(9:02 am) No_

(9:05 am) …but those were such good memories

_(9:07 am) Yes but they were horrible ideas we could've gotten into so much trouble_

(9:10 am) okay but I promise this isn't going to end like that time!!

(9:11 am) or the other times

(9:13 am) seriously it's totally chill and you're halfway across the world anyways

_(9:15 am) Hmm point_

(9:18 am) really I just need your opinion on something before I go buy things it's all good

_(9:19 am) Okay hit me with it_

(9:19 am) THANK YOU

(9:20 am) so I'm at target right now looking for bribes

(9:22 am) do you think the engineering department will be swayed by creative bubble gun bribes or should I just stick with the traditional food bribes?

(9:23 am) hmmm I wonder if they'd like red curry I haven't made that since you left

_(9:25 am) Dude it's the engineering department, just buy as much coffee and energy drinks as you can afford_

(9:26 am) oooooh duh thank you!! <3

_(9:27 am) Wait_

(9:27 am) see this is why I need you lol

(9:27 am) ?????

_(9:30 am) Why are you bribing the engineering department Phichit_

(9:32 am) …

_(9:33 am) WHAT DID YOU DO_

(9:36 am) nothing!!

(9:38 am) buuuut there might be an itty bitty teeny tiny, totally not started by me, nerf gun war happening in the dorms right now

_(9:38 am) PHICHIT_

(9:40 am) oh do you hear that my mother's calling byeeeee

_(9:41 am) GET BACK HERE_

 

_(1:53 pm) Fine since you won't listen to reason- stick bb pellets in the dart tips, switch out the springs, and for the love of all that's holy DO NOT set anything on fire_

(1:56 pm) aahhhh thank youuuu

_(1:57 pm) Do me proud son_

(1:59 pm) (￣^￣)ゞ

 

(9:30 pm) hey Yuuri

_(9:36 pm) What’s up?_

(9:39 pm) I was just wondering what your plans for the upcoming season are?

_(9:40 pm) Oh_

_(9:46 pm) I was actually thinking I might retire?_

(9:47 pm) WHAT

_(9:50 pm) Well like_

_(9:52 pm) I'm old, I don’t compete well, I broke things off with Celestino, and I'm finally home_

(9:52 pm) I

(9:55 pm) I do get being home after a while but don't quit just because of the other things!

(9:57 pm) you're not THAT old for a figure skaters, there's wayyy older guys than you still out competing

(9:58 pm) 23 isn't retirement age by default????

_(10:00 pm) Well yeah, but those guys are much more talented than me_

(10:03 pm) talent shmalent, that's not the only thing that gets them where they are and you work harder than any other figure skater I know

(10:03 pm) and dude

(10:04 pm) you're an AMAZING skater

(10:04 pm) you were at the GPF

(10:04 pm) !!!!!!!!!!!

_(10:06 pm) Yeah I know, I completely bombed it_

(10:07 pm) You were still one of the six (six!) people to get into it tho!!

_(10:09 pm) And then I completely bombed nationals, which meant I didn't compete at worlds and we all know that's the bigger one_

(10:14 pm) sorry, I'm not trying to rub anything in

(10:17 pm) but like,, a bad run doesn't mean you're a washout or should retire

_(10:20 pm) I don't know_

_(10:21 pm) I'm finally home after five years and it's not like I have a coach lying around here_

(10:24 pm) yknow, if that's really the only thing making you hesitate over continuing skating, come to my home rink in Bangkok in a couple of months

(10:26 pm) ciao ciao’s gonna train me there after he finishes up the school year here. he'd love to have you as a student again

_(10:30 pm) Maybe_

(10:31 pm) please at least consider it?

(10:34 pm) skatings been your dream for so long,,,

_(10:41 pm) I'll consider it, thank you for the offer_

(10:42 pm) it's always open

_(10:45 pm) Thank you_

_(10:49 pm) It's getting late, I should probably get to bed_

(10:50 pm) oh no, is it super late where you're at?

_(10:53 pm) Yeah_

(10:54 pm) AHH I'm sorry!! I didn't mean to keep you up!

_(10:55 pm) It's fine, don't worry about it_

(10:57 pm) gnight then! sleep tight!

_(10:58 pm) And don't let the bedbugs bite_

(10:58 pm) (*＾3＾)

  


**April 6th**

(3:13 am) DUUUUDE

(3:14 am) YUURI PLEASE I NEED YOU AWAKE FOR THIS IM !!!!!!!!

(3:23 am) VIKTOR NIKIFOROVS DISAPPEARED APPARENTLY HES NOT SKATING THIS SEASON????????????

(3:25 am) BRO YOU KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS!!! I CANT COMPETE AGAINST VIKTOR NOW!!

(3:28 am) not that there would be any competition because Viktor would kick my ass and I’d thank him bUT STILL!!

(3:32 am) I was really hoping to compete on the same ice as the two of you yknow?!!

 

(8:34 am) ohh

(8:34 am) OHOHOHOHOOOO

(8:35 am) you have soooo much explaining to do when you wake up mister ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

(2:35 pm) hey Yuuriiiiii

_(2:43 pm) Oh no I know that tone_

_(2:45 pm) You left me a two minute long voicemail of just you laughing…_

_(2:46 pm) What dirt do you have on me what happened oh god_

(2:48 pm) I know someone got to meet his idol up close and personal~~~~~~

(2:49 pm) _very_ up close and personal~~ ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

_(2:50 pm) Oh god_

(2:52 pm) tell me, is Viktor Nikiforovs body actually made out of carved marble?

(2:53 pm) I hear a naked Viktor Nikiforov puts Michelangelo's David to shame

_(2:53 pm) ABKDBEJEKDJEKEHEJQLND_

(2:56 pm) pffft no I'm not psychic

(2:56 pm) Mari tweeted the whole thing and even recorded your dying seal impersonations

(2:58 pm) actually wait I take that back, go back to believing I'm psychic

_(3:00 pm) Nope too late you already destroyed your image_

(3:01 pm) DAMMIT

_(3:03 pm) You only have yourself to blame >:) _

(3:03 pm) mhmmmmm

(3:04 pm) but I also notice smth quite suspect~~~~

_(3:07 pm) Oh god what?_

(3:09 pm) you still haven't answered my question...

(3:10 pm) is Viktors statuesque naked body everything you ever dreamed~~ ψ`ー´)ﾉ

_(3:14 pm) [image sent]_

_(3:14 pm) Oh hey look, it's the actual cutest boy in the world_

(3:15 pm) OH MY GOD WHAT A CUTE PUPPER

(3:16 pm) HELLO MY DARLING BBY HOW ARE YOU

_(3:19 pm) [image sent]_

_(3:19 pm) Makkachin says hello_

(3:20 pm) HIIIIIII BBY

(3:21 pm) GIVE HIM A KISS FOR ME AND TELL HIM HES DOING A GOOD JOB

_(3:26 pm) [image sent]_

_(3:26 pm) Done_

_(3:27 pm) [image sent]_

_(3:27 pm) And Makkachin says he loves you too_

(3:28 pm) AAAAAAAAAAAAA IM BLESSED THANK YOU BBY

 

(9:13 pm) ok but seriously, what's it like with Viktor Nikiforov in Hasetsu?

_(9:26 pm) [image sent]_

_(9:26 pm) A wild Makkachin appears!_

(9:29 pm) OH MY GOD CUTE BBY I LOVE

 

_(10:47 pm) ABDKISHDSHSJD_

(10:50 pm) Viktor did WHAT?!

_(10:52 pm) HE_

_(10:52 pm) I_

_(10:52 pm) SO CLOSE_

_(10:53 pm) ABDKDHEJDKW_

(10:55 pm) ohohooo tHE RUMORS ARE TRUE

_(10:56 pm) SODOWNEwait what_

_(10:56 pm) What rumors?!_

(10:58 pm) that you and Viktor have secretly been lovers for the past three years and he ran off to Japan so you two can elope

(10:59 pm) Yuuri my boy, you've been holding out on me

_(11:00 pm) THATS NOT HAPPENING WHAT EVEN_

(11:03 pm) wait you're not eloping with Viktor Nikiforov????

_(11:03 pm) NO_

(11:04 pm) oh thank god

_(11:06 pm) You know me better than that yeesh_

(11:07 pm) true

_(11:09 pm) Stop listening to gossip rags they make everything up_

(11:10 pm) to think I thought you would wrong me like that

_(11:13 pm) I…what?????_

(11:15 pm) there's no way you would elope, I couldn't be your best man then

(11:18 pm) oh but make sure you send my wedding invitation to my parents home in Bangkok, someone's been stealing people's mail in the dorm

(11:19 pm) and I don't want to miss out on such a lovely wedding between THE Katsuki Yuuri and one Viktor Nikiforov (*´ч ` *)

_(11:25 pm) IM_

_(11:25 pm) WHAT_

_(11:26 pm) W H A T_

_(11:27 pm) ABDKFJEKEFS_

(11:31 pm) (ﾉ•̀ω•́ )ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

  


**April 7th**

_(9:00 am) We live in a cold cruel cruel world, I demand a refund_

(9:03 am) excuse u, you’re being trained by VIKTOR NIKIFOROV???!?

_(9:05 am) He was serious about the katsudon ban_

_(9:05 am) KASTUDON !!_

(9:08 am) …I’m flying to japan to kick ur butt

(9:08 am) VIKTOR NIKIFOROV!!

(9:09 am) is your coach !!!!!!!!

_(9:13 am) I know I’m sorry_

_(9:15 am) I must sound so ungrateful I’m sorry_

(9:17 am) yeah a little but dude, you’re fine

(9:18 am) do you just need to whine for a bit?

_(9:20 am) I’m just… it’s hard_

(9:22 am) of which I have no doubt but I believe in you!!!

(9:23 am) you work so hard, you’re gonna blow Viktor Nikiforov away (ﾉ´ヮ´)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

_(9:26 am) >:D _

(9:27 am) that’s the spirit!!

_(9:29 am) Whoo!_

_(9:30 am) Now if only he’d stop calling me Piggy haha_

(9:32 am) WHAT

(9:33 am) HE’S CALLING YOU WHAT???!?

_(9:35 am) ?????_

_(9:36 am) He’s been calling me Piggy because I’m fat_

_(9:38 am) I think he means in as motivation?_

(9:43 am) I’m going to k i c k h i s a s s

_(9:45 am) Wait what_

_(9:45 am) Phichit no_

(9:46 am) PHICHIT YES

 

_(2:18 pm) I’m going to chop off my legs_

(2:30 pm) I see trainings going well

_(2:33 pm) I can’t go on the ice until my weight is down so I’m doing way more conditioning than usual_

_(2:34 pm) I’m so tired I can barely type_

(2:36 pm) lol you’re still typing like old people tho

_(2:39 m) My mother raised a proper son you butt_

_(2:30 pm) Also stop calling me old you’re not THAT much younger than me_

(2:33 pm) yet you still lord your three years over me

_(2:35 pm) Rights of the Older Sibling :p_

_(2:36 pm) And seeing how I don’t have any younger siblings, I’m making due with you_

(2:38 pm) oh jeeze, you know how to make a guy feel special lol

_(2:38 pm) :p_

_(2:41 pm) Hey, ask Mari to drag me into the hot springs please?_

(2:44 pm) what why me?????

(2:45 pm) you’re way closer??????

_(2:46 pm) She likes you more, she might do it if you ask_

(2:50 pm) you could just

(2:50 pm) walk

_(2:52 pm) I can’t feel my legs I’m going to die if I stand up_

(2:56 pm) well that’s concerning

_(2:57 pm) D,:_

(3:00 pm) why don’t you ask your new coach to take you down?

_(3:04 pm) ANKVGEBUKGA_

(3:05 pm) well I mean he did come down to Japan ~just for you~

_(3:09 pm) My limbs are already dead aRE YOU TRYING TO KILL MY BRAIN TOO??!_

(3:11 pm) kk I’m done teasing ( ´♡`)

_(3:11 pm) <3 _

(3:13 pm) actually I really need to sleep now, I’m gonna go do that

(3:14 pm) give Makkachin a goodnight kiss for me!

_(3:20 pm) I can't he's in Viktor’s room_

(3:21 pm) then go give Makkachin and Viktor a goodnight kiss

_(3:23 pm) ABDJFWATNSBFKANO_

(3:25 pm) ugh fine, no goodnight selfie for you then

_(3:27 pm) Wait what_

_(3:29 pm) But Phichit, how am I supposed to live without my nightly reminder of your gorgeous face?_

(3:30 pm) you're a wonderful sweet talker Yuuri but no, you denied Makkachin my kiss

(3:30 pm) gnight

_(3:35 pm) Mean_

  


**April 8th**

(2:13 am) [image sent]

(2:13 am) yes hello I need to share the absolute perfection my grilled cheese came out to be

(2:15 am) toasted to a perfect golden brown, ham edges nice and crisp, and I even treated myself to some tomato slices in it mmmmmm~~

(2:16 am) clearly I should just quit skating and pursue my true talent as a master chef

 

_(7:43 am) Ugh that looks delicious_

_(7:44 am) I'm on a diet right now you jerk_

(7:47 am) oh yeah…

(7:47 am) sorryyyyy

_(7:48 am) >:T _

(7:50 am) ...at least you get Makkachin out of this?

_(7:51 am) If there was a god, I'd get him and katsudon_

(7:53 am) lol and Viktor Nikiforov isn't a part of this wish list????

(7:53 am) Yuuri we both know better

_(7:56 am) ABDKFJRKSPAKEB_

(7:57 am) or is this because you already have Viktor hmmm

_(7:59 am) KSNDBALALSJDBD!!!!!!_

(8:00 am) excuse u, he'd be lucky to have you

_(8:02 am) ALDNFKEKSLSLWKSRBTDK_

(8:05 am) who gives a shit about his medals, you are wonderful and he'd be #Blessed to date you

 

_(1:15 pm) OHAMALDJEVSLSWBDGOD_

(1:16 pm) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

_(1:19 pm) IM_

(1:20 pm) spill dearest I smell gossip

_(1:24 pm) VIKTOR_

_(1:24 pm) HOT SPRINGS_

_(1:24 pm) AGAIN_

_(1:24 pm) H EL P_

(1:27 pm) ohohohohoooooooo

_(1:30 pm) OHFNA HES CALLING HES CALLING FOR ME O JOIN HIM IM_

_(1:31 pm) HEKP_

_(1:31 pm) !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

(1:33 pm) deep breaths, slick back your hair, and use your bad eyesight as an excuse to get close to him

_(1:34 pm) PHICHIT_

(1:35 pm) unless he doesn't want that

(1:35 pm) which you know and I doubt will happen but yeah

_(1:36 pm) PHICHIT!!!!!!_

(1:37 pm) go on my son, LIVE YOUR DREAMS

_(1:38 pm) YOURE USELESS I TELL YOU USELESS_

(1:40 pm) yes yes tell me at the wedding

_(1:40 pm) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> when will Phichit return to Bangkok so I don't have to deal with 14 hr timezones differences~~
> 
> ANYWAYS
> 
> thank you sooo much to everyone who's subscribed/kudos, I'm so excited you're enjoying these nerds w me!! and extra thanks to everyone who's commented abjskvsfs I get so excited hearing readers thoughts, thank you!! xDD
> 
> shout out to my roomie and pumpkin for being wonderful ppl who put up w my rambles and help me bang these chapters into shape lol. also I'm gonna wiggle my hands towards [ladanse's](https://bollywood-and-phoenix-feather.tumblr.com/) [awesome fic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8808556) bc it never fails to motivate me to write more for this fic and I adore it w all my heart
> 
> also, why are paint mixing videos [so](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Uow_peCY2yE) [damn](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CWRCtsbdJtw) [addicting](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dQw4w9WgXcQ)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phichit  
>  _Yuuri_  
>  **Viktor**  
>  Yurio  
>  _Yuuko_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yuri!!! on Ice.**

* * *

**April 13th**

(8:45 am) how’s day 7 of Training Under Viktor Nikiforov going?

_(9:04 am) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA_

(9:05 am) ah, glad to see nothing’s changed then

 

**(9:02 am) hey Yuuri, it's Viktor**

**(9:03 am) now I finally have your number! :D <3**

**(9:15 am) Yuuri????????**

 

**(10:55 am) this is Viktor**

**(10:55 am) thanks for giving me your number, this could be really useful later**

_( 11:00 am) Of course! Do you mind if I save your name as Vicchan in my phone? _

**(11:00 am) oh I think Hiroko calls me that**

**(11:01 am) it's a nickname for Viktor right?**

_(11:05 am) Yeah. Do you mind?_

**(11:06 am) not at all!**

**(11:06 am) it's a cute nickname, I like it**

_(11:08 am) Perfect!_

 

_(11:04 am) YUURI IM TRYING NOT TO FREAK OUT BUT !!!!!!!_

_(11:05 am) VIKTOR NIKIFOROV HAS MY NUMBER_

_(11:07 am) Yeah same, he got mine this morning_

_(11:07 am) AND HE SAID I COULD CALL HIM VICCHAN!!!!!!!!_

_( 11:08 am) Wait he just got yours now? But he's been here for a week! _

_(11:10 am) He didn't ask until now?_

_(11:11 am) You should've given him yours earlier!_

_(11:12 am) NO_

_(11:12 am) Him giving me his number was embarrassing enough I can only handle so much_

_(11:14 am) You haven't texted him yet?_

_(11:15 am) NO_

_(11:15 am) I can't do that I'm awkward what if I scare him off_

_(11:17 am) That's not gonna happen Yuuri._

_(11:22 am) WAIT when did he give you his number Yuuri?_

_(11:25 am) Got to go run, I’ll talk to you later_

_(11:27 am) YUURI did you seriously not text him after he gave you your number?!_

 

**(12:11 pm) [image sent]**

**(12:11 pm) hey Yuuko, what's a good place around here to buy food? and do you know what Yuuri might like to eat?**

_(12:16 pm) You're not asking Yuuri?_

**(12:17 pm) he's jogging up and down stairs right now**

_(12:20 pm) Oh okay. Go to_ _豚の天国_ _. Hinata usually works today and they speak English._

**(12:21 pm) does Yuuri normally go there?**

_(12:24 pm) Not especially. But Kazuko went to culinary school for a few years and their food’s a lot better than what it used to be._

**(12:26 pm) what should I get then? I'll eat anything but what do you think Yuuri would like?**

_(12:28 pm) Okaka onigiri and yakitori_

**(12:30 pm) thank you!**

 

_(12:29 am) Yuuri, Viktor really likes you!!_

_(12:35 pm) You do realize I can see you reading this and ignoring me right?_

 

(1:10 pm) [image sent]

(1:10 pm) guess who's winning the war~~~

_(1:19 pm) Is that a fire in the background??!!!!!_

(1:20 pm) what??

(1:20 pm) oh no, that's just a weird glare

(1:21 pm) no worries mom, I'm following your advice!!

_(1:23 pm) Ah gotcha, sorry_

(1:24 am) lol no no, you're fine!!

_(1:27 pm) So how's the takeover of Michigan going?_

(1:27 pm) not even going to ask about school and Detroit lol??

_(1:29 pm) Honestly the fact that the dorm wars have been going on for so long and you haven't already taken over both is more surprising_

(1:30 pm) I've been busy

_(1:30 pm) Clearly :p_

(1:31 pm) and I’m missing my best man

_(1:32 pm) Pfft sorry_

_(1:32 pm) I’ll fly out immediately_

(1:33 pm) lol yes good, drop everything in your life immediately just to help win a nerf gun war

_(1:34 pm) :p_

_(1:34 pm) #truefriendship_

(1:36 pm) I JUST THREW MY PHONE ACROSS THE ROOM

(1:36 pm) WOULD YOU LIKE TO KNOW WHY?

(1:37 pm) BECAUSE MY GOOD NERD FRIEND YUURI IS FINALLY USING HASTAGS

_(1:40 pm) Excuse you_

_(1:40 pm) I think you mean best friend :p_

(1:42 pm) HAVE I EVER MENTIONED HOW MUCH I LOVE YOU BECAUSE IM CLEARLY NOT SAYING IT ENOUGH

_(1:43 pm) Pfft love you too_

_(1:45 pm) Kay gotta go back to training_

_(1:45 pm) Good luck on your campaign!_

(1:48 pm) ٩(ˊᗜˋ*)و

 

**(1:30 pm) is Yuuri always texting like this**

_(1:32 pm) What do you mean? Yuuri doesn’t text much._

**(1:33 pm) nevermind**

**(1:33 pm) the ice rink has a gym right?**

_(1:34 pm) Yes._

**(1:36 pm) I know you guys close early today but can me and Yuuri stay late tonight?**

_(1:40 pm) Of course, I’ll loan you a copy of the key for the night and Yuuri can lock up when you’re done._

**(1:42 pm) much appreciated :)**

 

(2:33 pm) negotiations with the fourth floor RA have gone well, we now have a spy!

 

(3:15 pm) Yuuri???????????

  


**April 14th**

(6:13 am) so

(6:14 am) I hear someone was quite the soba noodle artist when he was a kid

 

_(7:36 am) IM GONNA KILL MARI_

(7:53 am) I'm so sad I didn't know you as a kid

(7:53 am) little Yuuri must've been so cute chanting for his katsudon in his noodle crown ✧ヽ(˵ ´♡ `˵ )ゝ

_(7:55 am) Please I'm begging you I will pay you actual people money if you'd stop talking to my sister_

(7:57 am) you mean stop talking to the awesomest sister of the most amazing person to ever walk the face of this planet?

(7:57 am) NEVER

_(7:58 am) NOOOOOOOOOO_

 

**(8:05 am) I’m at the rink but I forgot the key**

**(8:05 am) can you bring it by?**

_(8:07 am) Sure, just give me five minutes to finish eating and tell Phichit goodbye_

**(8:08 am) okay**

**(8:08 am) wear workout clothes, you can get a headstart on today’s training**

_(8:10 am) What training gear should I have for today?_

**(8:11 am) what you normally have should be fine**

**(8:12 am) you can stay in the rink’s gym for this morning and then we’ll head over to the ballet studio after lunch**

_(8:15 am) Heading out now_

**(8:16 am) I hope you’re running, it’ll be good for you**

 

(8:46 am) Mari sent me some pics and I’m dying, you’re the cutest kid

 

(12:23 pm) Mari just agreed to visit me in Bangkok in September and you should come too!

(12:24 pm) I know it’s not the best time to visit since that’s right around when the season starts buuuuut there’s a lot of music and dance festivals right around then!!

(12:25 pm) they’re sooo much fun and the street food is great and the weather’s also really nice around that time of year

(12:25 pm) plus I could show you the rink I grew up in! you and Viktor could skate with me there so it wouldn’t be too bad

(12:26 pm) please consider it? even if you could only visit for a few days?

 

(9:13 pm) …

(9:13 pm) ………

(9:13 pm) Viktor is an overrated skator

_(9:15 pm) What_

(9:16 pm) HE LIVES

(9:16 pm) mean Yuuri, ignoring me like that (TT^TT )

_(9:18 pm) What no, I wasn’t ignoring you!!_

_(9:18 pm) Training was exhausting_

_(9:19 pm) I could barely eat I’m so tired_

(9:21 pm) and you only have enough energy left to defend your beloved Viktor

(9:21 pm) I see how it is

(9:22 pm) (I tease)

_(9:24 pm) How dare :p_

_(9:25 pm) Actually, I was reading through your other messages and was about to respond when you sent your last one_

(9:26 pm) mhmmmmmmm~

(9:26 pm) so how is training with Viktor?

(9:26 pm) everything you dreamed of and more?

_(9:28 pm) Hard_

_(9:29 pm) Don’t get me wrong, I’m grateful!! But he holds you to the same standards he holds himself and expects nothing less_

(9:30 pm) are his standards really that much higher than yours tho??

_(9:32 pm) Huh?_

(9:33 pm) you’ve always held yourself to such high standards

(9:34 pm) it’s hard to think of anyone’s - even Viktor Nikiforov’s - being higher than yours

(9:46 pm) Yuuri???????

  


**April 15th**

(12:03 am) I hope you remembered to shower before passing out or else you're in for one sucky morning

 

_(5:57 am) Spoilers_

_(5:57 am) :,CCCCC_

(6:00 am) *pets a lot*

 

(9:53 am) I need to get married

(9:54 am) right now

 

_(10:48 am) I_

_(10:48 am) What??????_

(10:56 am) TAX BENEFITS

_(10:58 am) Ohhhhh your financial aid quota come in?_

(10:59 am) y do US schools bleed you dry WHY

(11:00 am) move back to Detroit Yuuri I need you now

(11:00 am) I know we've joked about this in the past but seriously come back and marry me

_(11:01 am) You're so unromantic_

(11:02 am) *gets down on one knee* please be the ultimate bro and run off into the sunset with me in the name of a better fafsa application

_(11:04 am) I'm sorry Phichit, but I can't. There's another man in my life now_

(11:05 am) nah you can still bang Viktor

(11:05 am) quicker grounds for a divorce

_(11:06 am) FFFFFFFFFFFFFSS_

_(11:06 am) I WAS TALKING ABOUT MAKKACHIN !!!!!!!!!_

(11:06 am) mhmmmmmmm~~~~

_(11:08 am) No screw you_

_(11:08 am) See if I come back and marry you now hmph_

(11:09 am) NO YUURI IM SORRY PLEASE COME MARRY ME

_(11:11 am) Oh now he's sorry_

(11:12 am) PLEASE

(11:12 am) PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE

(11:12 am) JUST FOR TWO YEARS THEN WELL DIVORCE

_(11:13 am) We couldn't divorce Phichit think of the children_

_(11:14 am) We can't put them through that they don't deserve it_

(11:16 am) NO YUURIIIIII

(11:16 am) it'll be fine I promise!!

(11:17 am) George and Marshmallow ship you and Viktor just as much as I do they'll bless the divorce

(11:18 am) I'm sure Muffin can be swayed with a good custody plan

(11:18 am) PLEASE

_(11:20 am) No I'm mad at you_

_(11:20 am) Besides, I couldn't betray Makkachin like that_

_(11:23 am) [image sent]_

_(11:23 am) Just look at those adorable puppy eyes, how could I ever betray someone this pure_

(11:24 am) ugh fine I see your point I'll stop begging

(11:25 am) also tho

(11:25 am) *blows kiss towards Japan* for Makkachin

_(11:27 am) Makkachin just tried to lick my phone so I take it that he’s sending kisses your way_

(11:28 am) awwwwwww \\(˵´♡` ˵ )/

(11:28 am) I'm wading in debt but I'll do it for your happiness bby

_(11:31 am) You took pole dancing classes with me, just become a stripper_

_(11:32 am) Less paperwork with that anyways_

(11:32 am) I can't

(11:33 am) I already checked the schedules, I can't do skating school and stripping all at the same time

_(11:34 am) Oh_

_(11:34 am) Well that sucks_

(11:35 am) COME SAVE ME YUURI

 

**(11:15 am) is the rink open?**

_(11:20 am) Technically closed for lunch, but open to you if you want._

**(11:21 am) yes please**

**(11:21 am) I'll stop by soon**

 

(4:13 pm) hey Yuuri, I forgot to ask what you thought about visiting Bangkok in September?

 

_(7:57 pm) Oh shoot, I forgot about that_

_(8:00 pm) Viktor’s back at the rink right now but I’ll ask him if he’s interested later tonight_

_(8:01 pm) I’d like to see you in person again but it’s kinda up to him too_

 

(11:36 pm) eeeeee okay!

(11:36 pm) no worries I get it!! but definitely let me know if you can come, that’d be awesome!

  


**April 16th**

(3:19 am) I WON THE WAR MWUAHAHA ╰(￣ᗜ￣)╯

(3:19 am) I AM NOW THE SUPREME OVERLORD (೨♛‿♛೨)(೨♛‿♛೨)(೨♛‿♛೨)

 

_(7:13 am) …Is it sad I believe that's true?_

(7:25 am) not at all!

(7:25 am) I have a crown and everything!

(7:26 am) [image sent]

_(7:28 am) You look appropriately terrifying with that smile and crown_

(7:29 am) hehehe thank you~~

_(7:33 am) Did you actually buy that crown yourself or make one of your new minions do it?_

(7:35 am) nah, I bought this a week ago lol

(7:35 am) thought it'd be a good investment

_(7:35 am) Ahhh, good plan haha_

(7:36 am) I think it fits pretty well with the tiara collection lol

_(7:38 am) A bit grandiose for tiaras, don't you think?_

(7:41 am) [image sent]

(7:41 am) nah fits right in

 

_(8:05 am) Okay I just asked Viktor if he’d like to visit Bangkok and he’d love to!_

_(8:07 am) We’re going to have to wait for official assignments to come out and see how I’m doing on my routines but it’s a definite maybe-borderline yes_

(8:10 am) (ღ◕ᗜ◕) (ღ◕ᗜ◕) ✧ !!!!!!

(8:10 am) YASSSSSS

(8:10 am) I can work with that ahhhh I’m so excited!!!!!

_(8:12 am) I think it was the festivals that sold him haha_

(8:13 am) our boy Viktor has good tastes I approve

_(8:14 am) Pffft_

_(8:14 am) And he’s tugging me out the door for training, talk to you later!_

(8:15 am) HAVE FUN BAE

 

(10:14 am) I’m laughing so hard omg I think Viktor just broke the internet

(10:17 am) did he not mean to post the pic or did he actually not care if people knew he was in Hasetsu????????

 

_(10:02 pm) I don’t think Viktor caakejdkenwbdjelwn_

(10:04 pm) Yuuri did you roll on your phone again

_(10:05 pm) Ack sorry!_

_(10:05 pm) And no I just fell on my bed_

_(10:06 pm) I can't feel my legs at all, Viktors running me ragged_

(10:07 pm) still????

_(10:08 pm) Yeah_

(10:08 pm) ouch

(10:10 pm) not so glamorous now eh?

_(10:11 pm) Huh??????_

(10:13 pm) well like,,

(10:14 pm) Viktors been living with you for a while now

_(10:14 pm) Not that long??_

(10:16 pm) but like,,,,,

(10:16 pm) idk

(10:16 pm) what's the dirt on Viktor???????

_(10:18 pm) What dirt??????????_

_(10:19 pm) He takes a bath literally every day????????_

(10:21 pm) wait dang it, no like

(10:23 pm) what does his bedhead look like? does he snore real loud? how long does it take him to get ready in the morning?

(10:23 pm) does he pick his nose??????

_(10:30 pm) …_

_(10:30 pm) Viktor came to coach me not sleep with me_

(10:31 pm) something that upsets you no doubt

_(10:31 pm) WHAT_

(10:31 pm) sorry sorry bad joke!!

(10:33 pm) tho now I'm actually really curious if Viktor picks his nose or not

_(10:35 pm) Are you just using me to get gossip on the best figure skater in the world?_

(10:35 pm) yes

(10:36 pm) we've all seen him as perfect for far too long, I WANT THE TRUTH

_(10:38 pm) He doesn't pick his nose Phichit_

(10:39 pm) ugh boring

(10:39 pm) spill the deets Yuuri, I want to know EVERYTHING

_(10:41 pm) Everything about what?_

(10:44 pm) ………

(10:44 pm) Yuuri, what's being trained by Viktor like?

_(10:46 pm) I still can't believe it's happening????_

_(10:46 pm) It's so hard to believe he's here just for ME_

_(10:47 pm) He's so much more amazing to watch in person than on tv Phichit it's such a treat_

_(10:48 pm) I can't wait for when we talk programs and start the actual skating_

(10:50 pm) wait you haven't actually skated with him yet????????

_(10:51 pm) No, I'm still working on my weight_

(10:55 pm) ……… legit nothing against Viktor but I hope he falls on his face the next time he does a quad

_(10:56 pm) Wait what why would you wish that on him?!!!!_

(10:57 pm) it's honestly not anything against him!!

(10:58 pm) I just can't believe you've been LIVING with him for over a week and he hasn't done something completely embarrassing and stupid in front of you

(10:58 pm) it only took us four days before I saw you fall flat on your face and you caught me eating an entire tub of rocky road

_(11:00 pm) Okay but it's Viktor Nikiforov_

_(11:00 pm) Why does that surprise you?_

(11:03 pm) UGH this is what I'm talking about!!!!!!!

_(11:04 pm) ?????????????????_

  


**April 17th**

(1:33 am) the next time I claim I’m a genius, correct me

 

_(7:05 am) You are a genius though????_

(7:12 am) I’m a dumdum who decided to take 16 units this quarter ugh

(7:13 am) GEs have so much busy work urgh

_(7:15 am) thought you were taking this quarter off?_

(7:16 am) Hoggins talked me into taking some easy online classes to knock some requirements out of the way

_(7:16 am) Smart_

(7:18 am) still gonna whine my way thru them tho lol

_(7:19 am) Pfft that’s fair_

 

**(7:28 am) can I beg for early rink time?**

_(7:33 am) Er, maybe in a few hours? Sorry, Axel, Loop, and Lutz have a dentist appointment and Takeshi’s busy with the family._

**(7:35 am) no it’s fine, I don’t want to be a bother**

_(7:38 am) Well I promised the girls I’d let them practice their spins and twizzles before we open if they behaved at the dentist. So if you don’t mind sharing the ice with three kids, you can stop by around 9:30._

**(7:39 am) that’d be perfect!**

**(7:39 am) I can give them some tips too if they want as thanks**

_(7:42 am) Oh they’d love that! Thank you!_

**(7:43 am) same to you!**

 

_(7:35 am) I think the Bangkok visit went down to a definite maybe_

(7:38 am) that’s still pretty good chances lol

(7:39 am) I'm curious what happened to make it a definite maybe tho??

_(7:39 am) I’m not sure?_

_(7:40 am) Mari and I were talking about it over breakfast and I guess that’s when the timing hit Viktor?_

_(7:42 am) He seems a lot less enthusiastic about it now and I have no idea why_

(7:42 am) well we do have five months to convince him otherwise

(7:43 am) maybe he’s just disappointed it might not happen????

_(7:45 am) Hmm maybe_

_(7:46 am) Ack gotta go, training’s calling_

(7:48 am) I think you mean Viktor lol but byeeeeee

 

(11:52 pm) hey Yuuri, you should test your genetic compatibility with Viktor

  


**April 18th**

_(7:20 am) I_

_(7:20 am) What????????_

(7:28 am) you should!!

(7:28 am) super easy, you don’t even need a lab to do it!

_(7:30 am) I’m so confused what_

(7:31 am) just stick your tongue down his throat

_(7:31 am) WHATABVKJE_

(7:34 am) [link sent]

(7:34 am) got it from this article for anthropology

(7:35 am) did you know that kissing is a way to determine genetic compatibility in a potential mate?

_(7:36 am) YEAH BECAUSE THAT’S REALLY A CONCERN HERE_

(7:38 am) actually I just really wanna know what Viktor’s face would look like if you made out with him and then told him you were just testing genetic compatibility lol

_(7:39 am) IM BLOCKING YOANZFEKHNI_

(7:42 am) sorry I tease lol

 

(11:12 am) Yuuri you there??

 

(12:56 pm) did Viktor drag you out for training???????

  


**April 20th**

(3:43 am) I haven’t heard from you for a few days are you okay????

  


**April 21st**

(5:59 pm) OH GOD I BROKE YOU DIDNT I IM SORRY BAE

  


**April 22nd**

_(10:52 pm) No you’re fine_

_(10:52 pm) Sorry, training with Viktor_

 

(11:26 pm) YOU’RE ALIIIIIVE

_(11:29 pm) Barely haha_

_(11:29 pm) Sorry I’d like to talk but I physically cannot hold my eyes open any longer so goodnight_

(11:30 pm) lol you’re fine, g’night!

  


**April 23rd**

(2:30 am) [image sent]

(2:30 am) PUPPIES IN THE PARK PUPPIES IN THE PARK PUPPIES IN THE PARKKKK

 

_(9:41 am) Oh god my heart_

_(9:41 am) What a bunch of cute smols_

(9:48 am) THEY WERE?????? SO PRECIOUS??????????

(9:49 am) [image sent]

(9:50 am) [image sent]

(9:50 am) ESP THIS CUTE BBY

(9:50 am) LOOK AT MY PRECIOUS LITTLE PRINCESS

_(9:52 am) oh god baby beagle my heart can't take this_

_(9:52 am) Their e a r s_

(9:53 am) Princess tripped over her ears twice running circles around me

_(9:54 am) P r e c i o u s_

(9:56 am) she issssss

(9:59 am) [image sent]

(9:59 am) I went back to the room for food and thought this was perfect for her

_(10:00 am) That tiara never looked so good_

(10:02 am) my insta has approximately 500 photos of her so I won't spam you with this beauty here but you need to go appreciate her immediately

(10:03 am) Andy had to physically pick me up and carry me away before I kidnapped Princess, I wish I could adopt her so badly

_(10:07 am) [image sent]_

_(10:07 am) Here have a cute Makkachin to cure your broken heart_

(10:08 am) ugh cute bbyyyyy

(10:10 am) [image sent]

(10:10 am) puppy eyes to beg for more puppy pics

_(10:13 am) [image sent]_

_(10:15 am) [image sent]_

_(10:15 am) Such a chore :p_

(10:16 am) CUTE CUTE CUTE

_(10:20 am) [image sent]_

_(10:20 am) And anothigjkeke_

(10:21 am) what???

(10:25 am) Yuuri??????????

(10:33 am) YUURI DID YOU GET MUGGED??!?

_(10:35 am) Sorry no I'm fine!_

_(10:36 am) Actually mugged would fit the situation pretty well_

(10:36 am) WHAT??!

(10:36 am) !!!!!!!!

_(10:40 am) No no, sorry bad joke like. Viktor ambushed me and made me take a selfie with him when he saw me taking pics of Makkachin?_

(10:40 am) OOOOOOOOOOOOHH

(10:41 am) DUDE SHARE PLEASE IM BEGGING YOU

_(10:43 am) It's not that good? Viktor looks great but the rest is a mess_

(10:44 am) NONSENSE YOU ARE GORGEOUS

(10:44 am) PLEASE SHARE AND THEN GO BACK TO YOUR MAN

_(10:45 am) [image sent]_

_(10:45 am) It's really not that good_

_(10:46 am) And I can't talk to him right now, he's on his phone_

(10:49 am) cheeses that's a bad selfie bae what are you doing with your face???????

(10:50 am) did you learn nothing as my apprentice??????????

_(10:53 am) Told you it was bad_

_(10:53 am) You know I'm very unphotogenic_

(10:53 am) NONSENSE

(10:55 am) put Viktor on your left, do your cute head tilt thing and turn slightly into him, make sure the hill peak is entirely on your right, watch out for the leaf shadows (remember, edges of the face only!!), and add in Makkachin for bonus cute points

_(10:57 am) What I can't do that_

(10:57 am) YES YOU CAN

_(11:00 am) But he's on his phone!!_

_(11:00 am) I don't want to bother him!_

(11:02 am) Yuuri he wanted a selfie with you, he will ignore his phone for you

(11:02 am) think of it as bonding time

_(11:03 am) But like_

_(11:03 am) Abjdkds_

(11:04 am) yes I know but I'm not there to take the photo for you and this is a great opportunity YOU CAN DO IT!!!!!!!

_(11:09 am) Okay I’ll try_

(11:10 am) *grabs pompoms* YOU CAN DO IT GO GO GO

(11:18 am) OH MY GOD YUURI VIKTOR NIKIFOROV LIKED ONE OF MY SELFIES?????????

(11:19 am) HOW DID HE NOTICE ME HOWD HE FIND ME THIS IS SUCH A HISTORIC MOMENT FOR ME AAAAAAAAAAAA

(11:23 am) Yuuri????????????

 

_(4:45 pm) Sorry, had to go back to training_

_(4:46 pm) Also, thanks for the selfies tips!!_

_(4:48 pm) [image sent]_

_(4:48 pm) I wanna print this out and hang it on my wall_

 

(9:23 pm) YOU TWO LOOK SO GOOD OMG I LOVE IT!!!!!!!

(9:24 pm) also don't print that out, I'm already making it into a poster for you

_(9:32 pm) Oh my god Phichit_

(9:35 pm) MY BAE TOOK THE MOST AMAZING SELFIE WITH HIS LONG TIME IDOL AND HIS CUTE DOGGO IM CELEBRATING OKAY

_(9:36 pm) Oh my god Phichitttttttt_

 

_(9:40 pm) [image sent]_

_(9:40 pm) Incase you wanted today's selfie for some reason_

**(9:41 pm) thank you!! I love it!!! :D**

**(9:42 pm) it looks amazing, you’re really good at taking selfies!**

_(9:43 pm) Actually Phichit was the one who gave me tips, I’ll pass the compliments along!_

 

_(9:45 pm) Hey Phichit, Viktor really likes the selfie and says you’re good at taking photos_

(9:47 pm) WHAT NO WAY

(9:47 pm) IM SCREAMING THIS IS AMAZING

_(9:48 pm) I know, I can hear you all the way from Japan haha ;p_

(9:50 pm) IM SO HONORED THE SKATING GOD LIKES MY SELFIES?!

(9:50 pm) tho idk why he liked my one insta selfie

_(9:53 pm) Oh yeah, you mentioned that earlier_

_(9:53 pm) Which one did he like?_

(9:54 pm) the “I won the dorm war” one with my victory crown

_(9:57 pm) That one looks really good, I’m not surprised he liked it!_

(9:58 pm) thank you, you flatterer :pp

(9:59 pm) but he didn’t like any of my Princess photos or the much cuter morning selfie with Marshmallow curled up on my chest

(9:59 pm) I'm just a little confused??

_(10:02 pm) Maybe he’s not a hamster fan?_

(10:07 pm) DONT YOU DARE UTTER SUCH BLASPHEMY Σ(ﾟДﾟ|||)

_(10:08 pm) SORRY I TAKE IT BACK_

(10:10 pm) you’ve been living with him for a while, why do you think he liked that selfie

_(10:11 pm) I don’t know?????_

(10:13 pm) wait I’m dumb, you’re living with him

(10:13 pm) you can just ask him

_(10:15 pm) That’d be weird though?????_

(10:15 pm) not really????

_(10:18 pm) I don’t know, I just can’t go ask him something so random_

(10:20 pm) why not???

_(10:21 pm) It’d be weird??????_

_(10:22 pm) Besides, I heard him go down to the hot springs 30ish minutes ago_

(10:24 pm) you could go join him

_(10:25 pm) You’re halfway across the world, stop matchmaking_

(10:25 pm) NEVER

(10:31 pm) okay the speech bubble’s been going on and off for like five minutes, are you trying to ask me something or is my phone being weird??????

 

**(10:20 pm) you should come to the hot springs**

**(10:20 pm) you need to relax your muscles**

**(10:21 pm) I know you’re flexible but let’s make sure you don’t strain anything**

_(10:22 pm) No phones in the hot springs_

**(10:23 pm) you’re gonna have to come down here if you wanna confiscate it~**

_(10:34 pm) Okay I’ll come down_

**(10:35 pm) :DDDD**

  


**April 24th**

(7:43 am) what hotel are you in?

**(7:46 am) excuse me, who is this?**

(7:47 am) what????

**(7:50 am) who are you?**

(7:52 am) ITS YURI

(7:52 am) I KNOW YOU HAVE MY NUMBER YOU JERK

**(7:54 am) ahhh, but everyone knows little Yura wouldn't text me even if his life depended on it**

**(7:54 am) so**

**(7:55 am) who's this horrible fiend who's kidnapped my beloved little rink mate?**

(7:59 am) fuck you no ones kidnapped me

(8:03 am) just tell me where you're staying I'm sick of dragging my shit around

**(8:06 am) hmm guess it is Yuri, you're the only one with such a foul mouth**

(8:07 am) fuck you

(8:09 am) just tell me the stupid hotel address already

**(8:10 am) I'm confused tho**

(8:10 am) Viktor

**(8:11 am) did Yakov really let you come to Japan?**

(8:11 am) VIKTOR

**(8:13 am) but he didn't even give ME permission!**

(8:14 am) HOTEL! ADDRESS!!!

**(8:16 am) what on earth is so good here that you're going to risk his wrath?**

(8:23 am) fuck you you're useless 

(8:24 am) I'll figure this shit out on my own

(8:27 am) can't believe I came to this hell hole just for you ugh

**(8:29 am) awww all just for me? you shouldn't have!**

**(8:37 am) wait what do you mean just for me?**

**(8:37 am) what did I forget?!**

**(8:55 am) YURI!!!!**

**(8:55 am) TELL ME!!!!!!!!**

 

(6:24 pm) AND AT LAST I SEE LIGHT

(6:24 pm) AND ITS LIKE THE FOG HAS LIFTED

(6:24 pm) AND AT LAST I SEE THE LIGHT

(6:25 pm) AND ITS LIKE THE SKY IS NEEEEEEEW

 

_(7:13 pm) Were you watching the sunrise because you stayed up all night or because you woke up early??_

(7:15 pm) woke up early lol

_(7:16 pm) Pfft, good morning sunshine~_

(7:16 pm) badum-tush

_(7:17 pm) Haha yup_

(7:20 pm) [image sent]

_(7:21 pm) Oooooh you look so good in that_

(7:22 pm) hehe thank you!!

(7:22 pm) instagram worthy?

_(7:24 pm) Definitely!_

(7:26 pm) thank goodness because it went up almost an hour ago

_(7:27 pm) Pfffft I should've guessed_

(7:30 pm) [image sent]

(7:30 pm) goodbye biggby!

_(7:32 pm) Oh I miss Biggby_

(7:35 pm) lol really?? I thought you said they were okay but not nearly as good as the shops in Hasetsu?

_(7:37 pm) They aren't but I miss the free coffees Biggby always had haha_

(7:39 pm) ………

(7:40 pm) Y u u r i

_(7:42 pm) Why are you using that tone on me what'd I do????????_

(7:44 pm) my sweet summer child Biggby never has free coffee

(7:45 pm) _you_ just got free coffee

_(7:46 pm) What are you talking about???????_

(7:48 pm) did you really never notice that half the workers had crushes on you??!?

_(7:48 pm) WHAT_

(7:49 pm) DID YOU SERIOUSLY NOT NOTICE?!

(7:50 pm) DID YOU JUST THINK EVERYONE GOT FREE COFFEES 70% OF THE TIME THEY WALTZED IN????!!

_(7:52 pm) The workers just said they were specials!!_

(7:53 pm) YEAH

(7:53 pm) SPECIALS FOR _YOU_

_(7:54 pm) Whaaaaaat_

_(7:55 pm) I never realized why didn't you say anything?????_

(7:57 pm) YOU GOT PEOPLES N U M B E R S

(7:57 pm) AND FOAM HEARTS

(7:58 pm) I THOUGHT IT WAS OBVIOUS!!!!

_(8:00 pm) IT REALLY WASNT!!_

(8:02 pm) I cannot believe this I wanna smack you and laugh for 10000 years omg you're ridiculous

_(8:04 pm) Abjdjdksfs my days been too busy to deal with this my heads gonna explode_

(8:05 pm) ohhh?????????

(8:05 pm) what've you been doing today?????

_(8:06 pm) You know Yuri Plisetsky?_

(8:08 pm) upcoming Russian talent?

(8:08 pm) threatened you in a bathroom last year?

_(8:10 pm) Yup that's him_

_(8:10 pm) Guess who showed up today?_

(8:11 pm) NO

_(8:12 pm) Yuuup_

_(8:15 pm) He kicked me in greeting and then locked himself in Viktor's closet and refused to come out until we brought him food_

(8:17 pm) omg this is the best news I've heard all week lol

(8:17 pm) ngl, he sounds adorable????

_(8:18 pm) He's a bit of a brat to be honest_

_(8:19 pm) My spine won't ever be the same_

(8:21 pm) don't talk about your future child like that

_(8:22 pm) My what????????_

_(8:22 pm) You think I'm going to adopt him????????_

_(8:23 pm) ????????????????????_

(8:25 pm) given your propensity to adopt smols?

(8:25 pm) yes without a doubt

_(8:29 pm) My what?????????????_

(8:30 pm) well you adopted me!

 _(8:32 pm) No,_ **_you_ ** _adopted_ **_me_ **

_(8:32 pm) And I don't think this one’s going to do that_

(8:33 pm) dude you're like

(8:33 pm) you

(8:34 pm) I know you don't believe me but you charm like,, literally everyone who ever comes within ten feet of you

_(8:36 pm) Pfffft what_

(8:37 pm) helloooOO

(8:39 pm) literally just scroll up and remember you don't know the price of coffee because yOU ALWAYS CHARM THEM INTO GIVING YOU FREEBIES??????

(8:40 pm) give it a week and _he'll_ be calling himself your son

_(8:44 pm) PFFFFFFT yeah right_

(8:45 pm) I am right I'd bet you my new crown on it

_(8:48 pm) Oh yeah?_

(8:48 pm) oh yeah

(8:49 pm) and when I'm proven right, you can send me your lovely blue and pink tiara

_(8:52 pm) Can't wait to get my new crown in the mail <3 _

(8:55 pm) you're so on ((⊂(`ω´∩)

 

 

**Bonus:**

*at practice*

"hey Yuuriiiiii whatcha doing?"  
"turning down a marriage proposal"  
"oh fun-WAIT WHAT?!"  
"*muttering* don't beg Phichit that's desperate"  
"*internally* eXCUSE ME WHAT YOU PLAYBOY???!?"

 

#viktorissuffering

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *hamilton voice* just you waiiIT
> 
> Anyways
> 
> As some ppl have pointed out, I slightly botched the canon timeline. However, I hadn't realized until after I posted the first chapter and had already plotted stuff out (yes there's plot to this lol). So, pls excuse my slight mix up! Also, I hadn't realized until the tenth show rewatch that everyone's phones are in 24 hr standard. However, I'm more than willing to fix this if it bugs anyone lol
> 
>  
> 
> [the best cat video ever in honor of my bean son finally arriving](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SdAKxxdRYTE)

**Author's Note:**

> this is 10000000% saff's fault. huge shout out to my roomie for being the best, silv for helping me w names even tho she's not in the fandom, and my wonderful beta Pumpkin who I adore w all my heart <33
> 
> [writing tumblr](http://77-cookies.tumblr.com/)   
>  [precious bby pandas](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R6FLA0igGm0&app=desktop)


End file.
